gilligansislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
Gilligan's Island: The Great American Road Trip is the fourth season of Gilligan's Island. Production Twists * No House Nominee: Unlike the previous seasons, a house nomination alongside the Head of Household's two regular choices for eviction will not be in play. * Returning Players: Four houseguests from previous seasons return to compete once more. * Teams: At the start of the game the twenty houseguests were divided into four teams; North, East, South & West each with a returning player. * Roadkill Nominee: From week two, depending on their placement in the HoH competition, one person will win the ability to anonymously nominate a third person for eviction. If the Roadkill nominee is vetoed, there will be no replacement. HouseGuests New HouseGuests Returning HouseGuests Game Summary On day one, Aaron, Adrianne & Blake (playing as one houseguest), Alonzo, Austin, Casey, Charlie, Cody A., Cody S., Demonica, Jamie, Kari, Kate, Michael, Noah, Shannon and Zack entered the resort. They were informed shortly following their entrance that Braden, Elena, Joey and Mackenzie, four players from previous seasons of Gilligan's would return and that they would be divided into teams based on their geographical location within the United States. Aaron, Charlie, Cody A., Demonica and Elena formed Team North. Casey, Jamie, Noah, Zack and Joey formed Team East. Adrianne & Blake, Austin, Cody S., Kari and Mackenzie formed Team South and Alonzo, Kate, Michael, Shannon and Braden formed Team West. The first competition was played exclusively by the returning players and was hosted by Ronnie Talbott from Big Brother 11 where they would have to choose between taking the "front seat" or the "back seat". The competition involved the returning players inflating then popping fifty balloons the fastest, Braden won but chose to take the back seat, giving Joey the win by default thus granting Team East immunity for the first week and granting Joey the choice to choose the first Head of Household. Joey chose Noah. As Braden chose the "back seat" in the competition, he was awarded immunity for two weeks. At the nomination ceremony, Demonica and Elena were selected but after an altercation, Demonica chose to walk from the game. Forced to name a replacement for Demonica, Noah chose Alonzo to go on the block. At the picking players meeting, Cody S., Joey, Kate, Mackenzie and Michael were drawn to compete in the Getting To Know All About You Power of Veto competition where the houseguests will answer questions based on the introduction videos of the cast. Joey was the winner and chose to keep nominations the same. At the eviction, Elena was unanimously voted out. At the second HoH competition; Welcome To New York it was Casey that secured victory and by doing so protected the rest of Team East. Cody A., as a reward for landing on an immunity square in the HoH competition earned protection as well. It was also revealed that their placement in future HoH competitions will determine if they are given the ability to nominate a third person anonymously known as the Roadkill Nominee. However, if the Roadkill Nominee is vetoed then no replacement will take their place. At the nomination ceremony, Mackenzie and Michael were nominated for eviction and the Roadkill Nominee was revealed to be Adrianne & Blake. At the picking players meeting Braden, Joey, Kate and Kari were drawn to compete in the Lip Sync For Your Life Power of Veto competition where the competing houseguests will lip sync to various songs in an effort to persuade a panel of judges with the winning houseguest moving on. The winning houseguest in the final round will earn the Power of Veto. Kari was the winner and vetoed Adrianne & Blake, leaving Mackenzie and Michael on the block. At the eviction Mackenzie was voted off, finishing again in 18th place. At the start of the third week the houseguests were informed of a double eviction. At the Predator & Prey HoH competition, Team South secured immunity for the week and as Adrianne and Blake were the highest scorers on their team became the next Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony Charlie and Joey were selected and as the Roadkill nominee, Jamie joined the pair. At the picking players meeting Casey, Cody A., Shannon and Kate were drawn to compete in the May The Best Weiner Win veto where the competing houseguests will eat eight hot dogs and 8 bread buns in the fastest time. Casey, Jamie and Shannon elected to sit out of the competition, leaving only five. Joey was the winner, vetoed himself and Adrianne and Blake nominated Aaron in Joey's place. At the eviction, Aaron was evicted with 6 votes, Charlie was evicted with 5 votes with Jamie picking up 2 votes. In the fourth week, Cody A. as the final member of Team North was informed that his team would be dissolved and a whole team swap would take place. Austin, Adrianne, Cody S., Kari and Kate became the new Team East. Alonzo, Jamie, Casey, Shannon and Zack became Team South whilst Braden, Cody A., Joey, Michael and Noah formed the new Team West. At the Camp Fire Story Time HoH competition, Shannon won and protected the rest of Team South. At the nomination ceremony, Braden and Joey were chosen and the Roadkill nominee Noah were joined by Casey, Cody S., Jamie and Michael for the Red Light, Green Light, Yellow Light Power of Veto competition where Joey won his third veto of the season. Voting History Notes * : As Joey won the returning player competition, Team East earned immunity from eviction and Joey chose Noah to become Head of Household. * : As Braden chose the "back seat" in the returning player competition, he earned immunity for the first two weeks. * : Because Demonica walked from the game while still being one of Noah's original nominations, he had to choose a replacement nominee, ultimately choosing Alonzo. * : As the Head of Household during the team phase of the game, their team mates became safe for the entire week. * : Cody A. landed on the immunity square in the Welcome to New York Head of Household competition, earning immunity for the week. * : The Roadkill Nominee was vetoed and no replacement was required. * : Week three was a double eviction. The houseguests with the two highest votes would be evicted. In the event that the Roadkill nominee was vetoed, a replacement would be chosen. External Links References